Come Back (Translation)
by Cheschire-Kaat
Summary: She just asked him to come back. AU. [translation of God's Tears's fanfic 'Come Back']


**August 31th, 2016 – 11:30 AM**

— _I didn't forget anything, did I?_

— I don't think so. Why?

— _Just a hunch. Doesn't matter. It's almost time._

— Already?

— _I'll send you a text as soon as the plane lands, alright?_

— Have a great trip.

 **August 31th, 2016 – 7** : **23 AM**

— Are you there yet?

— _Yes, we landed barely two minutes ago. Have a great day, darling._

— You too. Love you.

— _Love you._

* * *

 **September 1st, 2016 – 8:00 AM**

— Hello love.

— _Hey beautiful. Slept well?_

— Yes and you? Have you met your client?

— _I miss you. I met him yesterday but I can't tell you more._

— It's alright. Just be careful.

— _Like always._

* * *

 **September 2nd, 2016 – 12:36 AM**

— _Good night darling. I love you._

* * *

 **September 18th, 2016 – 9:24 AM**

— They forecast more than 90°F where you are.

— _Incredible, right? I'll come back tanned._

— You're sexier with a tan.

— _Oh… Am I not sexy enough yet?_

— Of course you are! It adds more to your charm, that's all.

— _Haha._

— Don't forget to hydrate yourself regularly.

— _Yes mom._

— Jellal.

— _I have to go. Love you._

* * *

 **September 20th, 2016 – 10:59 PM**

— I just learned that Natsu began a firefighter career…

 **September 20th, 2016 – 12:06 PM**

— _You're joking, right?_

— He looks like he's enjoying it.

— _He's more often the type to cause a fire…_

— A realization, perhaps?

— _That's more alarming than anything else, really._

— Haha, I agree. But maybe he'll do wonders!

— _Still not trusting him with the house._

* * *

 **September 26th, 2016 – 1:38 PM**

— Big news!

— _?_

— Mira is getting married!

— _Oh? When's the big day?_

— Laxus isn't thinking too much about it since you're not back yet.

— _Why?_

— I think he wants you to be the best man.

— _I don't want to attract the wrath of the bride-to-be with my absence._

— They have time.

— _If you say so…_

— Jellal?

— _Yes, dear?_

— When are you coming back?

— _I don't know. I'll be as quick as I can._

— I don't like the place where they sent you.

— _I'll be good, I promise._

— I love you.

— _I love you more._

* * *

 **October 5th, 2016 – 8:47 AM**

— I didn't think one month would be this long.

— _You coping?_

— I'm not the one roasting every day.

— _Haha, true._

— But…

— _But?_

— I miss you so much.

— _Just a few more weeks_

— You're not doing anything stupid, are you? You're not hurt?

— _I've only been hit once or twice, nothing too bad tho. My client is more famous than I thought._

— Don't risk your life.

— _I can't leave him unprotected. Not a man like him._

— I don't want you to die.

— _I promise you that I'd come back, no? Everything will be alright. I love you._

* * *

 **October 7th, 2016 – 11:01 PM**

— Good night love.

— _Good night Erza. Sleep well._

* * *

 **October 15th, 2016 – 10:22 AM**

— _Try not to kill anyone on the road today, even in case of traffic jams._

— What a great sense of humor.

— _My girlfriend is a dangerous woman. My duty is to control her temper._

— Enough talking, mister the joker, time to get to work.

* * *

 **October 21st, 2016 – 12:36 AM**

— There are shooting stars tonight.

— _Are you thinking about me?_

— I'm always thinking about you.

* * *

 **October 23rd, 2016 – 7:14 AM**

— _It's going to rain. Take your umbrella. I don't want you to get sick. Kisses, darling, see you soon._

* * *

 **November 2nd, 2016 – 8:47 PM**

— _Sweet dreams. I miss you._

* * *

 **November 5th, 2016 – 4:08 PM**

— _Who's coming back in three days?_

— Oh my god, really?

— _Of course. Do you want us to go eat somewhere when I get home?_

— I'll take care of it. You make sure to be there.

— _I love you Erza. I love you so much._

— And I love you just as much.

* * *

 **November 7th, 2016 – 6:57 PM**

— I saw the news. Jellal, are you alright? You weren't in the shooting, were you?

— They weren't able to identify the victims after the explosion.

 **November 7th, 2016 – 7:12 PM**

— Answer me, please.

 **November 7th, 2016 – 7:26 PM**

— Jellal?

 **November 7th, 2016 – 7:32 PM**

— You broke your phone again.

— Stupid.

* * *

 **November 8th, 2016 – 12:08 AM**

— Good night, darling. I love you.

* * *

 **November 9th, 2016 – 9:47 AM**

— I don't understand…

— … Why do they say that you're dead?

— You're not dead.

 **November 9th, 2016 – 9:53 AM**

— Please.

 **November 9th, 2016 – 10:11 AM**

— Jellal.

 **November 9th, 2016 – 3:46 AM**

— You know what I think?

— I think it's a joke.

— You can't be dead.

— You're not allowed to.

* * *

 **November 15th, 2016 – 8:25 PM**

— It was raining today. I forgot my umbrella.

— I always forget it when you don't remind me about it.

* * *

 **November 17th, 2016 – 2:51 PM**

— I feel like you're going to answer me sometimes.

— I don't know.

— I miss your texts.

 **November 17th, 2016 – 2:58 PM**

— I know that you're still alive.

* * *

 **November 18th, 2016 – 9:32 PM**

— Good night, I love you.

* * *

 **November 21th, 2016 – 6:25 AM**

— Hey Jellal.

* * *

 **November 23th, 2016 – 2:43 AM**

— Good night my love.

* * *

 **November 26th, 2016 – 7:59 AM**

— I miss you.

* * *

 **December 7th, 2016 – 9:00 AM**

— You were on the news.

— They have a recent picture of you. You really did get tanned.

— I was right: it makes you look sexier than usual.

 **December 7th, 2016 – 11:28 PM**

— You said three days. I've been waiting for a month.

* * *

 **December 8th, 2016 – 1:27 AM**

— My heart is broken Jellal. It hurts. It hurts so much.

— Mirajane is worried about me. Laxus says my reactions are justified and that I simply need time.

 **December 8th, 2016 – 1:39 AM**

— You know, I saw him cry yesterday in front of the TV.

 **December 8th, 2016 – 1:46 AM**

— Jellal.

 **December 8th, 2016 – 2:03 AM**

— Jellal, I miss you. Please. Come back.

 **December 8th, 2016 – 2:12 AM**

— I love you.

* * *

 **December 13th, 2016 – 11:14 AM**

— It's not funny anymore!

— Come back!

 **December 13th, 2016 – 11:23 AM**

— Come back and say goodbye, you fucker!

— You're nothing but a stupid liar who can't keep promises!

 **December 13th, 2016 – 11:44 AM**

— I hate you!

 **December 13th, 2016 – 11:52 AM**

— Stop playing and come back…

* * *

 **December 16th, 2016 – 4:47 AM**

— You'll come back, right?

— It's not a big deal.

— Everything's okay. Yes.

— Have I told you that I loved you?

* * *

 **December 18th, 2016 – 1:38 PM**

— I was clearing up your things when I came across a little box.

— I remember this ring.

— You did this on purpose, right? You wanted me to find it?

— You can't do this to me.

— You can't!

* * *

 **December 19th, 2016 – 6:17 AM**

— How am I supposed to feel? What do I need to do?

 **December 19th, 2016 – 6:21 AM**

— I'm going mad without you. And I feel empty.

— If I had known that I'd have to live such pain, I…

— … No, I have no idea what I would have done…

— … I feel like a part of my soul was ripped away from me…

 **December 19th, 2016 – 6:45 AM**

— … Jellal…

— … What did you do to me?

 **December 19th, 2016 – 5:21 PM**

— I love you. I love you.

— I hate you.

— I loathe you…

— …So come back…

— … My god, I love you Jellal…

* * *

 **December 21th, 2016 – 5:32 AM**

— I dreamed of you last night.

 **December 21th, 2016 – 5:46 AM**

— Why do you haunt me like this?

— A month has passed and…

— … God, it's still painful to see your face on the pictures…

— … or even to hear your name…

— … everything's hell without you but you know that now, no?

* * *

 **December 23th, 2016 – 12:26 AM**

— Selfish.

 **December 23th, 2016 – 1:05 AM**

— Asshole.

* * *

 **December 24th, 2016 – 9:10 AM**

— Jellal. My love.

* * *

 **January 1st, 2017 – 12:00 AM**

— Happy new year. I love you. Come back to me in good shape.

* * *

 **January 4th, 2017 – 11:17 AM**

— A funeral is scheduled tomorrow. I don't want to go.

— It'd be like accepting this ridiculous situation.

* * *

 **January 5th, 2017 – 8:41 PM**

— It was a beautiful ceremony. Something worthy of you.

— Everyone was there. Everyone that you loved.

 **January 5th, 2017 – 8:58 PM**

— I had never seen Ultear cry before

 **January 5th, 2017 – 8:41 PM**

— I cried too. I didn't know I even had tears left in my body.

* * *

 **January 19th, 2017 – 4:40 PM**

— I'm scared that I'll forget you.

 **January 19th, 2017 – 4:53 PM**

— I don't want to forget you.

* * *

 **January 24th, 2017 – 10:00 AM**

— I thought I had seen you at the curve in the driveway but I must have been hallucinating.

— It's alright.

— I'll be alright.

* * *

 **February 7th, 2017 – 12: 37 PM**

— I'm still waiting for you. I love you Jellal. Come back quickly.


End file.
